Better Late Than Never
by brandinm05
Summary: Jake and Bella are best friends and go to college together.  Just a quick, one-shot.      -She laughed and kissed my lips, "Are you finally asking me out on a date?" I shrugged again and said, "Better late than never."-


**Hello readers. It's been a while since I wrote a story so I thought I'd try a quickie. This is mature material, so if you're under 17, step away. I repeat, please step away.  
><strong>

**S/M owns everything. I just borrowed her characters.**

Her head lolled around to rest on my shoulder. I huffed a bit as I dragged her nearly conscious body up the stairs to her dorm room. She'd had too much to drink. Again. God knew what had her drinking like a fish.

"Bells honey, we're home. Where's your key?" I whispered in her ear.

Her response was barely audible but she gestured to her cleavage. I groaned. Of course they were in her cleavage. Being in a toga didn't really leave many other options. I did my best to retrieve the keys without groping her chest. I shoved the key in the lock and opened the door. She stumbled into her room and collapsed on the futon. I chuckled.

My Bella was anything but graceful. She'd landed in a heap, one arm over her eyes, the other hanging off the side of the couch. I thought of flicking the light on, but decided against it. I figured the light would hurt her eyes, cause a headache. Instead I walked over to her bed and grabbed her blanket. Throwing the blanket over her body, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed and I chuckled again. Not surprisingly, she'd passed out.

I stood up and turned to leave when I heard her murmur my name.

"Jake," she groaned. "Stay."

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. It wasn't the first time she'd asked me to stay. And I doubt it'd be the last. Having two years left of college made that pretty clear. During the day, she could handle being alone. But at night, she felt vulnerable. With me, she felt safe. Or that's how she explained it.

At first, I didn't mind. I would just lay there, stare at the ceiling, and eventually pass out. But the more time I spent lying in bed with her, the less I stared at the ceiling and the more I stared at her. She was beautiful, all porcelain skin and chestnut hair. When she slept, she'd suck in her bottom lip and chew on it. How I wished it was my lip she was sucking on.

I felt her hand grasp mine and all resilience melted. This girl was my kryptonite. One touch, and I went down like a bird who was shot out of the sky. It was easy to say that I was in love with her. But it _wasn't_ easy for me to tell her that. It was an unrequited love. And man, did it suck.

Bella pulled me onto the futon and I fell on top of her. I managed to keep myself from crushing her but nearly lost it when I watched her suck in that bottom lip and bite it. I growled and rolled off of her, very nearly screaming.

One of the many pins that was holding her contraption of a dress together had come undone and was now stabbing me in the chest.

"Bells," I whispered, shaking her slowly. "You have take that thing off, otherwise I'm gonna end up a bloody mess in the morning."

She groaned a response and I helped her sit up. I flicked on a desk light and quickly found her a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I stood there and watched as she attempted to take the dress off. She fumbled, her fingers unsure of where one pin began and another ended. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip again. I laughed at how adorable she looked.

Bella growled out, "Well don't just stand there! Help me!"

Laughing, I sat down beside her on the futon and found the pin that held the top of her dress together. I watched the material slip from around her elegant neck and fall in a small pool in her lap. My breath caught when it became clear she wasn't wearing a bra. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes. I found the pins that lined the back of the dress and began to open each one, careful to close the pins as I went. Being that Bella was accident prone, I did everything I could to prevent a trip to the ER.

My fingers made quick work of the pins and soon, all I saw was her naked back. A beautiful, slender, graceful, naked back. I swallowed thickly, and my hands ghosted up her spine. I watched her shiver and goosebumps appeared on her shoulder blades. I placed a small kiss at the nape of her neck and smiled when I felt her shiver yet again. I didn't know she would be so responsive to my touch.

She turned around and faced me, and there was a look in her eyes that I'd never seen before. Usually it was this look of pure adoration… Now, it was a look of lust and I didn't know if I could control myself.

"Bells, honey," I tried, my voice wavering.

She brought her finger up to shush me and climbed onto my lap. I groaned again and tried to not look at her beautiful breasts, but they were right in front of me! I wanted to be a gentleman. I wanted to do the right thing. But I also wanted to make love to her. I wanted her to open her eyes and see what I truly was- not just her best friend, but the man who was in love with her.

Bella squirmed in my lap and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. She trailed sweet, loving kisses up my jaw bone to my ear and nibbled on the lobe. My hands tightened around her waist and I pulled her closer into me.

"Jake," she whispered. "I want you." She rubbed against me as if to solidify her statement.

I groaned, honestly it was probably more like a whine. I wanted her. Man, did I want her. But she'd had God knows how much to drink that night and it was completely obvious she was still drunk. Would she even remember the next morning?

My hands moved from her waist up to her shoulders and I kissed her collarbone. She moaned and pulled my short hair through her finger tips. I very nearly lost it right there. Shock waves moved from my scalp down to my cock and I growled. Oh, the pleasurable pain.

Bella kissed and nibbled at my ear a little more before kissing her way to my lips. How I'd dreamed of kissing her lips. So soft and supple, maybe a little clumsy. So very Bella in every way. And the reality truly did my dreams justice.

She kissed me softly at first, as if she was testing the waters. I cupped her cheek with one hand and the nape of her neck with the other and pulled her deep into the kiss. Her lips molded against mine and it was heaven. I suckled at her bottom lip, at which she gasped. My tongue entered her mouth quickly, and she tasted like strawberries (probably from the daiquiris she'd had earlier). Our tongues danced and we continued to kiss, our bodies grinding against one another. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her close to my body as she kissed me. When she finally sucked on my bottom lip as I had wished she would for so long, I actually growled. I felt her smile against my lips and as punishment, I ground my erection into her center.

She moaned in response and kissed me harder. Her hands found the bottom of my t-shirt and began to yank it up. Not wanting to hinder the process, I lifted my arms above my head and she pulled it off, immediately seeking my lips after. Her tiny hands roamed across my chest and I secretly thanked Embry and Quil for dragging me to the gym every day. Her hands moved from my chest to my stomach and back up to the nape of my neck and it was glorious. She kissed my lips then my chin to my jaw bone, down my neck, to my collar bone, and suckled at the hollow of my neck.

When her fingers found the button of my jeans, I froze. Was this the right thing to do? Yes, she was obviously very responsive. But she was drunk. And I was sober. The battle raged on inside me as I felt my zipper being pulled down.

My hands found hers and I spoke. "Bells, are you sure about this?"

Her big brown eyes met mine for just a moment and she smiled, "I want you, Jacob."

I growled again and pulled her body flush against mine and kissed her until we ran out of air. I rolled her over and found myself on top of her, one arm propping me up, the other moving up and down her rib cage. I kissed her lips and up to her ear, nibbling at her ear lobe.

"Jake," she giggled, "That tickles."

I laughed, but nibbled once more for good measure before I moved down to her chest. I kissed her long, slender neck and nibbled at her collar bone. I laved at the hollow of her throat, down the center of her chest. Her fingers pulled at my hair and I knew what she wanted.

I palmed one of her breasts and smiled with satisfaction as I watched the nipple form a tight peak. Slowly, I kissed around her breast before finally pulling her nipple into my mouth. She moaned loudly and pulled me tighter into her chest. I suckled at her and then did the same to her other breast. By the time I'd moved to kissing down her stomach, she was completely out of breath and moaning for more.

I sat up so that I could pull the dress from her body and gazed at her. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. Clad in black lacey panties, she looked completely at home on the futon, practically naked underneath me. She propped herself up and looked at me.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm practically naked and you're still mostly clothed," she exclaimed, sitting up.

I smiled, when did she get this fucking sexy? Her fingers when back to the hem of my jeans and she pulled them down, kissing my hip bone and driving me crazy. She pulled my jeans off, leaving me in my boxer briefs. Thank God I wore my nice ones.

Her fingers slipped into the elastic waist band of my briefs and she slowly eased them down my legs. My cock bounced up and down once it was free. She smiled wickedly before grasping my cock in her tiny hand and slowly moving it up and down.

"Bella," I groaned, "Oh God."

She quickened her pace and licked her lips. If she did next what I thought she was going to do, I'd completely lose it.

Then she did it.

Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked at the tip of my cock.

"Jesus," I cried out.

She then took me as far in as she could.

"Fuuuuck," my hands delved deep into her hair and I tried as hard as I could to not fuck her pretty mouth. But Jesus. "Stop please," I groaned.

She released me from her mouth and pouted, "But why?"

Oh sweet baby Jesus. Did she _really_ just ask _why_ she had to stop sucking my cock. I groaned and pushed her back on the futon and kissed her soundly.

"It's my turn," I answered.

I kissed my way down her stomach, giving her breasts full attention. When I found the hem of her panties, I practically ripped them off of her. She laughed at my actions but immediately stopped when my tongue lightly licked her clit. She gasped and her hands pulled at my hair.

I gripped her hips and pulled her tightly against my mouth, flicking and nipping at the swollen nub. She tasted like the best thing I'd ever had. I licked her up and down and she moaned louder. She squirmed underneath me and I could tell she was close. I looked up at her and her eyes found mine and she smiled.

I crept one hand towards her center and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed one finger inside of her. She mewled and grinded against my finger. Within moments, I felt her walls clenching against my finger and I knew she was coming. With a final full body shiver, Bella pulled me up to her and kissed me- obviously not caring that I tasted of her.

I aligned myself with her heat and slowly sank into her. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tightly against her, moaning loudly.

"Deeper Jake", she begged.

I happily did as she asked and her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me even deeper. I rocked back and forth and her nails scraped up and down my back. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Harder.. Please.. oh Jake."

Yep, not much longer at all.

I thrust my hips in to her, harder and deeper and I felt her walls clench around me.

"Are you coming?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and moaned, "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

I smiled. I pumped faster and moaned. I pulled out quickly and came on her stomach. Shivers ran up and down my back as she kissed my collar bone. I kissed her lips and rested my forehead on hers. I could feel her shaking underneath me and immediately wondered if she was beginning to regret what had happened.

I pulled away and looked at her and realized she wasn't crying. She was laughing.

Bella's arms were still wrapped around my neck, but she was smiling. And laughing.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and finally said, "I just don't know what too us so long."

I thought about it and laughed. She was quite obviously no longer drunk. In fact, very much sober.

"Wait… does that mean… you like me?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Bella's laughter filled the air, "Jake, do you honestly think I was asking you stay over to just give you a hard on every morning?"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, you said you felt safer with me."

"Safer, warmer, loved, beautiful… and other things," she responded.

I sat there, slack jawed. She likes me. Bella fucking Swan actually likes me.

"So I suppose this might be a bit late, but ummm, want to go to dinner sometime this week?" I asked.

She laughed and kissed my lips, "Are you finally asking me out on a date?"

I shrugged again and said, "Better late than never."

**A/N: I did this without a beta, so if there are issues, I apologize. Leave me some love!**

**xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
